1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a PCR module, a PCR system including the same, and a method of inspecting using the same. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a PCR module capable of detachably combined with a reader system which is capable of inspecting in real time, a PCR system including the same, and a method of inspecting using the same in real time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gene amplification technology is an essential process in molecular diagnosis, and is a technology of repetitively copying and amplifying a specified nucleotide sequence of minute deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) or ribonucleic acid (RND) in a specimen. Among the above, polymerase chain reaction (PCR) is a representative gene amplification technology. The PCR includes three stages of denaturation of DNA, annealing of primer, and extension of DNA, and each of the stages depends on temperature of the specimen. Thus, the temperature of the specimen is repetitively changed to amplify DNA.
Real-time PCR is a method capable of monitoring an amplification state of a specimen in an amplification process in real time. The real-time PCR senses intensity of fluorescence which is changed by amplified amount of DNA to quantitatively analyze the DNA. A conventional real-time PCR device, generally, includes a heat transfer element, a heat transfer block, a light source part, and a light receiving part. The heat transfer block transmits heat to a tube in which the specimen is disposed. The light source part irradiates an excitation light to the specimen in the tube. The light receiving part receives a fluorescence light generated from the specimen.
A currently used real-time PCR device of a table top shape includes an optical part of about 80% of a total volume. The optical part senses the fluorescence light of the specimen. Thus, mobility is nearly zero, so that point-of-care test is nearly impossible and cost of the device is very high. Also, in case of transportation such as moving, relocation of the device, error is generated so that a light of time is required to rearrange, calibration, etc.
Also, a lot of time is required to set various reagents, and pollution is highly probable. Furthermore, size of the system is very high, and most of the device is configured as an isolated system. Thus, information communication with the outside is hard.